


Masked

by Lunar_Loonatic



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Loonatic/pseuds/Lunar_Loonatic
Summary: First maid Kim Jiwoo has to go in the place of princess Viian, but when princess Yves falls in love with the wrong girl, problems arrise.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, so I hope you'll enjoy it. I did my very best. I'll try and update as fast as possible. <3<3

“Chuey~ I’m done with my lunch” Jiwoo looked up from the part of the floor she was cleaning. Princess Chaewon gently patted her mouth with a delicate handkerchief. Ms. Son, her personal knight, has finished her lunch as well.

“Chuey~ please bring out our lunch!”

“Of course your majesty. Right away.” 

Jiwoo quickly headed towards the kitchen, connected to the dining hall through a short, dimly lit corridor. “Hello Mr. Jeong,” she greeted the chef as she entered the wide and open kitchen, “is her majesty’s and Ms. Son’s dessert ready?” the old man grudgingly looked up from the food he was cooking and pointed at the sponge cake sitting on a large, fancy plate. The maid thanked him and grabbed the silver plate from the marble counter.

Now, walking back to the dining hall with more careful steps, Jiwoo couldn't help but stare at the cake’s topping: soft and fluffy whipped cream, with strawberries on top. If only he could have soon.

“Here you go, your majesty!”, exclaime Chuu as she opened the gold patterned door. “And you too, Ms. So-” she stopped in her track. An elegant woman stood at the exit to the hallway, accompanied by many staff members. As the mysterious woman looked around the room, light shining through the windows reflected in her black eyes. “Now, your majesty, this is the dining hall! Do you like the interior?” a tall woman was explaining to the elegant girl. The woman explaining spotted Chaewon resting in her chair, her head on Hyejoo’s shoulder. “Oh! Princess Viian, meet princess Chaewon and Ms. Son. Princess Chaewon, Ms. Son, meet Princess Viian!” Chaewon, Hyejoo, and Chuu exchanged nervous looks before bowing to the princess, who bowed back in politeness.

“Princess Viian! How nice to meet you!” Chaewon smiled awkwardly “Ms. Son and I are about to enjoy our desert. Would you like to join us?” “I would love to.” Viian answered.

The royal guest sat beside Chawon and Hyejoo, who now sat back at their chairs again,and the table became a little less lonely. The staff left the room, and Jiwoo headed to the table to serve the sponge cake. As Jiwoo sliced up the cake, she pondered their luck: Princess Yves did not show up for lunch today, leaving an empty set of plates and a cup. And then she realized.

Princess Yves was hiding in her room all day, and for a reason. She needs to avoid Viian until the ball tonight, where they will be introduced to each other. “Um, here you go, my ladies! Enjoy your dessert!” She quickly stepped back as the three giggled to themselves, preparing to take the first bite all at the same time. Why did her stomach suddenly hurt at the thought of Yves and Viian together? Viian seemed so nice…

“Ok, ok, are you ready?” Chaewon said in excitement “3… 2… 1!”

The three girls tasted the sponge cake.

Pain was present to varying degrees on their faces.

“Actually, I'm not very hungry. The main dish was enough for me.” Chaewon pushed back her plate and sunk in her chair.

“Oh! I just remembered I um. I need to clean my sword!” Hyejoo quickly got up. “My lady, I will be back as soon as possible” Hyejoo ran out to the main hallway before anyone could question her lackluster memory.

All eyes were now on Viian’s face, who masked her disgust fairly well. She swallowed the small piece in her mouth. “Your majesty,” appouched Chuu, trying to save the disastrous situation, “do you like the cake?”

“Yes. It’s delicious.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. In fact, this is one of the best cakes I've eaten in months!”

She dug her own grave.

"That's great to hear! well, I'll take princess Chaewon's and Ms. Son's plat-" 

"Chuey~"

the young princess interrupted her and put her chin on her hand. Light reflected off of her blonde curly hair and silver tiara, decorated with green gemstones.

"Chuey, please sit with us!"

"Oh, of course! cant say no to a smile as cute as yours."

And so they sat together and conversed, while Viian slowly forced down her cake. They talked just about everything: the Young kingdom, the Wong kingdom, living in castles and their favorite desserts. The three exchanged nicknames, and as ViVi talked about the beautiful architecture of the Young family's castle, and Gowon asked ViVi about every rumor and myth she ever heard about the Wong kingdom, Chuu sat back in her chair and ate the cake's topping. Even if the cake itself was awful, the strawberry and whipped cream were simply perfect.

ViVi finally parted ways with Gowon and Chuu, excusing herself duo to a mysterious stomach pain. "ViVi is so nice," said Gowon as she helped Chuu clean the table, something that she was not supposed to do. "Why did she force herself to finish the cake? She couldcou just said she didn't like it. I hope her stomach pain is not because of the cake…" Chuu sighed as she stacked the plates and cups together. "Yeah, I feel really bad for serving her this cake. I need to have a serious conversation with Mr. Jeong" Gowon wrinkled her nose when she heard the man's name. "You mean Jaden Jeong? I hate his ass"

"Princess! don't speak in such an impolite manner! Besides, neither you or me decide who's the head chef. There's no point in wasting your time and energy on him."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Chaewon looked down, upset at Jiwoo's scolding. Chuu felt bad, she did not want to scold Gowon like that, she is supposed to serve her. But sometimes that's what she needed to do so. "Let's go to your room and prepare you to attend the ball." Gowon giggled in excitement at the mention of the masquerade ball. "Oh right! It's tonight! Yves and ViVi are gonna meet!"

"Right… Let's get going"

Why did the thought of princess Viian and princess Yves together made her heart a little heavy?

“You really needed to clean your sword?” Hyejoo looked up from her rapier to Gowon and Jiwoo at the entrance to her princess’s room. “Hm? Yeah, kinda. I was planning to do it later, but it was a good excuse to get out.” “Understandable.” Said Gowon as she sat by Hyejoo’s side. Jiwoo closed the large door behind her and said: “Princess, we need to get you ready for the ball. No time for chit chat.”

Gowon reluctantly got up “Yeah, I guess my makeup won't do itself.” 

Jiwoo helped Chawon get in her dress. It was a knee length light blue dress, made of a soft cotton top with short sleeves and a petticoat from layers of organdy. 4 lines of organdy were attached to the back of the dress, patterned like butterfly wings.

As the princess stepped out of the dressing room and showed off her costume to Hyejoo, Jiwoo couldn't help but feel proud. Helping Gowon get ready, tho a part of her job, felt like caring for a little sister. While she has two younger brothers back home, she always wanted a little sister, so when she was offered the job of being Gowon's first maid, she happily took the it. seeing Gowon's excitement, and Hyejoo's amazement with the dress, Jiwoo felt a mix of pride and contentment.

Chaewon finished showing off and sat on the padded stool next to her dressing mirror and table. She gave her trusted maid a knowing look and the two got to work. They picked out her makeup, and Chuu slowly applied it to Chaewon's face. Next was her hair, lightly curled and put in a half ponytail, and decorated with flower shaped hair pins, small gms at the center of each flower. Finally, Gowon put on her mask, completing the look. She was ready. 

A knocking sound came from the door as they were about to exit the room. Ms. Son, who was watching Gowon's transformation in awe, was thrown back to reality by the sound. She rushed to the door, and on the other side stood a short girl in a maiden uniform. 

"Do you need to speak to her majesty?"

"No," replied the maid, avoiding Hyejoo's glare "Her majesty, princess Viian, requests to see princess Chaewon's maid, Kim Jiwoo." The maid looked down at her shoes. "Ms. Son, please let me enter." Hyejoo moved aside grudgingly, and the girl walked on, making a deep bow towards princess Chaewon, before addressing Jiwoo, who stood aside confused as to why ViVi needed her of all people. "Ms. Jiwoo, her majesty needs your help, immediately. You must come with me. Now!"

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry it took so long to update, hope you enjoy this chapter. If you did, please leave kudos and comment! :D

Chuu and the short maid rushed to ViVi's guest room. It was similar in many ways to Gowon's bed chamber: Big, tall, and square, with a rag covering the entire floor. 3 doors led to what Cuu presumed to be a dressing room, a bathroom, and a balcony.

as Jiwoo looked across the room, a weak voice said her name "Ms. Jiwoo?" Jiwoo turned her head to the bed at the center of the wall across from her, where ViVi sat, holding her stomach with her hands.

"Thank you for coming. Everyone, please leave the two of us alone."

The few maids running around trying to help Viian all left the room, and Chuu sat next to ViVi, frowned and concerned.

"Oh princess. I'm so, so sorry. How can I help you?"

"You need to go in my place tonight."

"wHAT"

"Sshhhhh, be quiet. We need to keep this a secret."

“I-I don't understand."

"Tonight was the night I was supposed to meet princess Yves. I need to be there, this marriage is important for both of our countries. So it needs to go well. But I can't go when I'm sick. So I need you to take my place."

"But why me?!"

"Well," Viian looked straight at Jiwoo's eyes, her head slightly tilted. "Out of everyone I know, you look the most like me. Dark reddish brown hair, bangs, large cheeks… If there's anyone who could disguise as me, it's you. And well…" ViVi turned away now.

"I don't know anyone here but you and princess Gowon. Both of you were so sweet, talking to you felt like talking to friends I've known for years. I really don't know who else I can ask for this. Please, just tonight, take my place."

Chuu stayed silent for another moment, considering the request. There were a lot of pros: She would help ViVi, help the relations of the kingdoms, and… Princess Yves will treat her as her fianceé.

Chuu's face went red at the last thought.

Yves could treat her as her fianceé. That thought excited her. 

But it's risky. If they were caught, it would be a disaster. Should she accept ViVi's request? ViVi and her family did not attend a ball in years, so the nobility won't be able to tell if it was truly her…

"Ok. Let's do this."

  
  
  
  
  


"Come on. Hold your breath a bit longer." Jiwoo complied, as Viian continued to button what was now Jiwoo's ball gown. Jiwoo was used to the style of the zee kingdom, with laces and hoop skirts, but the dress she wore was nothing like that. It was composed of a tight overall, with short strap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, and a floor length skirt made of layers of sheer fabrics with silver threads embedded in them. The entire dress was light purple, fading to white, giving Chuu an ethereal look. 

Jiwoo looked at herself in the mirror, checking herself from head to toe. Her reflection was unfamiliar to her.

"Jiwoo. I think I'll go and rest some more, as I don't seem to be getting any better. Can you finish getting ready by yourself?"

"Of course, that's part of my job."

Jiwoo sat on the padded chair next to Viian's dressing table, and Viian returned to sit on the bed. She did not have much more time until the ball was to start, but Chuu knew how to be time efficient.

She quickly made french braids from her hair and put them up in a bun, leaving a bit of hair in each side. Simple touch ups and add ons to her makeup, and now she put on ViVi's tiara and mask.

Once again, Jiwoo stopped to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She always thought herself to be pretty, but she never spent much time trying to look very elegant. But her reflection in the mirror could easily be passed for a noble lady, and not just because of her tiara. 

But she did not have much time to stare at herself. Jiwoo quickly got up, took her fan, and put her shoes on.

"How do I look?"

"Like me."

"Great. I'll be off. I hope you get better soon."

"Thank you."

Chuu ran out of the room as gracefully as she could. It was time to be a princess.

  
  
  
  
  


"Your majesty, it is a pleasure to meet you~!" said Gowon sarcastically, while making an exaggerated and elaborated bow.

"Ha ha, very funny. Come here, the guest will arrive soon."

Gowon joined Yves' side, Hyejoo following her tracks.

"The two of you look good together." Yves said with a smirk. "Are you sure you aren't a couple?"

"Y-Yves, please stop!" Gowon's face turned red. But Hyejoo started laughing before quickly covering her mouth.

"Why are you laughing?!" Said Gowon

"N-nothing." Ms. Son gave her princess a funny smile, and to princess Yves a reaffirming look.

“Girls, what are you doing? The guest will arrive soon. Act like princesses.”

“Sorry.”

“And you too, Ms. Son. We did not hire you to be Chaewon’s friend.”

“Sorry your highnesses.”

Yves and Gown’s moms were never easy on them, but today they seemed particularly anxious.

The entire interaction confused Yves. Ms. Son was hired only a few months ago after turning an adult, and between the busy schedules of both, they didn't have a lot of time to get familiar. Ms. Son always seemed cold and reserved, even intimidating. But now she had the sweetest smile and the world, and an adorable laughter. Yves saw a side of Ms. Son she was very unfamiliar with.

One by one, the guests came in. Noble friends of he family, ministers and mayors, and of course, other royal families. The queens of the 1/3 kingdom exchanged bows with the family, and soon followed by their three daughters: Princess Haseul, the eldest, princess Hyunjin, the middle child, and princess Yeojin, the youngest girl. Accompanying them was their knight, Ms. Jeon. The queens of the OEC kingdom are usually fashionably late, so no one expected them to come in next. No, the next in line was Yves' fianceé, princess Viian.

she stepped forward, her mask and bangs covering most of her face. She made a low and nervous bow, and the Zee family bowed back. As Viian stepped up, a scared voice was heard from behind her. It was princess Haseul, terrified at the sight of Viian.

"W-Who are you?! Where's ViVi?!"


End file.
